kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonkers
Bonkers is a gorilla-like mid-boss that has armor and a giant hammer. He sometimes tosses explosive coconuts that Kirby can inhale and use as projectiles. Certain coconuts are larger and will explode, and in games with health bars, these do more damage. When Bonkers is swallowed, Kirby gets the potent Hammer ability. In Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, he appears as the Helper for the Hammer Ability. However, unlike Kirby, he cannot use the Hammer Throw, probably because Helpers cannot lose their abilities. In Helper to Hero, he wears a red shirt rather than a purple one and he resembles his appearance in Kirby's Adventure. He reappears in Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition. Bonkers appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition as well. He appears in the Fighter Combat Chamber and the Smash Combat Chamber EX. Physical Appearance Bonkers appears to be a gorilla-like creature who wields a large hammer and has no true eyes. He also seems to be wearing pants and a "jacket" with slits in it for his arms. The muscles on his arms are concentrated to the area around his supinator, in a similar fashion to Popeye. In the Anime Bonkers lived in a jungle until a circus crew captured and trained him for the circus. While Bonkers was held against his will, the ringmaster decided to watch his favorite show, which was the Kirby show. This is how Bonkers got inspired to meet Kirby in person, so, without letting the circus find out, he quietly escaped and wandered off to Dream Land in search of his favorite hero. When he finally got to Dream Land, the Cappies at first thought he came to battle Kirby, but soon everyone learned that Bonkers really wanted to train with Kirby. Knowing this, King Dedede had plans for Bonkers, so first he asked Bonkers to impress Kirby with his hammer skills, and tried to smash Kirby with a boulder, but Bonkers smashed the boulder with his hammer to make sure his favorite superhero wasn't hurt at all. Dedede finally resorts to taking him all the way to his castle and getting Nightmare Enterprises to turn Bonkers into a monster. He was later returned to normal, however, and he left, hoping to continue his training. Trivia *Bonkers, using his design from Kirby: Squeak Squad, appears as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He also appears as a trophy in the same game. *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, ''there is another version of Bonkers called Super Bonkers, who grants the Grand Hammer super ability. He's also the only returning mid-boss, as the rest are new. *Bonkers is one of the few characters in the ''Kirby series to have toes. Others include Daroach (and Dark Daroach), Sir Slippy, Gao Gao, Storo, Box Boxer, Gaw Gaw, and Acchi. *In Bonkers' official Kirby's Adventure artwork, he had visible and yellow eyes. Yet, his sprites in the game do not show his eyes. *He is one of the three mid-bosses that are allied with Kirby in the anime, the other two being Kawasaki and '''PhanPhan'. Artwork KA Bonkers.png|Kirby's Adventure'' KSS Bonkers.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Bonkers KatAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & the Amazing Mirror KSqSq_Bonkers.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Gallery EE Bonkers 2.png|''Kirby Super Star'' EE Bonkers.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) Image:Kirby_vs_Bonkers.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Bonk.PNG|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Bonkers Save.PNG|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' 17_1080756528_640w.gif.jpg|''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' KSqSq_Bonkers_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KQ Bonkers.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Bonkers HD.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (Bonkers EX). KDCol Bonkers.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition'' Sprites Image:BonkersKA.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Bonkers Quick Draw sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Quick Draw) KSS Bonkers sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (enemy) Image:BonkersKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) Image:BonkershelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) Image:BonkersK&tAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & the Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiD Bonkers sprite 2.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) SSBB Bonkers sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) Image:Bonkers_Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) KSSU Bonkers sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palettes) Image:BonkershelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) / Kirby Mass Attack Image:BonkershelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) KSSU Bonkers unused sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (unused palette) Other Helper Icons Image:BonkersiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' ja:ボンカース Category:Helpers Category:Hammer Enemies Category:Anime Characters Category:Allies Category:Demon Beast Category:Main Characters Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Adventure Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Allies in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Minor characters in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition